Gods
__TOC__ Gods (Deities) have a major impact on a character and the world around him. Clerics and Paladins are not the only ones that can gain benefit from the Gods in a Roleplaying world. There have been many DMs that have used the Gods to further a story and there will be many more to come. Effectively using a God in your character's background and future playing can vastly improve the game for you and the others you play with. If you are a DM the choices for you may be even grater as you use NPCs within the adventure. A NPC may be more likely to serve one of the lesser known Gods who are not an obvious choice for the standard races/classes offered by the NWN engine. The list of Gods below will expand as you and other players/DMs contribute to the list. If you add a God which isn't listed already, please copy the template used in the other examples. If you are adding details to an already existing page, please continue to use the format there but you are more than welcome to add sections if required. Greater Deities * Boccob, god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight. * Corellon Larethian (incomplete), god of elves, magic, music, and arts. (also a demihuman power) * Cyric (incomplete), Prince of Lies, the Dark Sun and the Black Sun. * Garl Glittergold (incomplete), god of gnomes, humor, and gemcutting. (also a demihuman power) * Gruumsh (incomplete), god of orcs. (also a monster power) * Moradin (incomplete), god of dwarves. (also a demihuman power) * Nerull (incomplete), god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld. * Pelor (incomplete), god of sun, light, strength and healing. More humans worship Pelor than any other deity. * Talos (incomplete), god storms and chaos. * Wee Jas (incomplete), goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law. * Yondalla (incomplete), goddess of halflings. (also a demihuman power) Intermediate Deities * Ehlonna (incomplete), goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility. * Erythnul (incomplete), god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter. * Fharlanghn (incomplete), god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads. * Heironeous (incomplete), god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor. * Hextor (incomplete), god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny. * Kord (incomplete), god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage. * Obad-Hai (incomplete), god of nature, woodlands, freedom, hunting, and beasts. * Olidammara (incomplete), god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks. * St. Cuthbert (incomplete), god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline. Lesser Deities * Malar (incomplete), god of the hunt, evil lycanthropes, bestial savagery and bloodlust. * Moander (incomplete), god of rot and corruption. * Vecna (incomplete), god of destructive and evil secrets. Addition Deities (to be sorted) * Afflux (incomplete), lesser god of inquiry, necromancy and death. * Al-Ishtus (incomplete), lesser god of scorpions and venom. * Altua (incomplete), lesser goddess of honor and nobility. * Aurifar (incomplete), greater god of the midday sun, life and judgement. * Ayailla (incomplete), demigoddess of light, celestial radiance, and good creatures of the sky. * Bahamut (incomplete), intermediate god of good (metallic) dragons, wisdom and the wind. (also the monster power of good dragons) * Beltar (incomplete), lesser goddess of malice, caves and pits. * Bralm (incomplete), lesser goddess of insects and industriousness. * Cas (incomplete), demigod of spite. * Celestian (incomplete), intermediate god of stars, space and wanderers. * Chaav (incomplete), demigod of enjoyment, delight, and pleasure. * Cyndor (incomplete), lesser god of time, infinity and continuity. * Delleb (incomplete), lesser god of reason, intellect and study. * Doresain (incomplete), demigod of necromancy. * Estanna (incomplete), demigoddess of hearth and home. * Evening Glory (incomplete), lesser god of love, beauty and immortality through undeath. * Geshtai (incomplete), lesser goddess of lakes, rivers, wells and streams. * Halmyr (incomplete), lesser god of strategy and skill in warfare. * Incabulos (incomplete), greater god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters. * Istus (incomplete), greater goddess of fate, destiny, divination, future and honesty. * Iuz (incomplete), demigod of deceit, pain, oppression and evil. * Joramy (incomplete), lesser goddess of fire, volcanoes, wrath, anger and quarrels. * Karaan (incomplete), lesser god of lycanthropy, cannibalism, wild savagery and urban decay. * Konkreth (incomplete), lesser god of brute force. * Kurtulmak (incomplete), intermediate god of trapmaking, mining and war. * Kyuss (incomplete), demigod of creation and mastery of undead. * Lastai (incomplete), demigoddess of pleasure, love, and passion. * Lirr (incomplete), lesser goddess of prose, poetry, literature and art. * Llerg (incomplete), lesser god of beasts and strength. * Lolth (incomplete), intermediate goddess of the drow, spiders, evil and darkness. * Lyris (incomplete), lesser goddess of victory and fate. * The Mockery (incomplete), god of treachery over honor. * Mouqol (incomplete), lesser god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity. * Nadirech (incomplete), lesser god of cowardice, trickery and luck. * Osprem (incomplete), lesser goddess of sea voyages, ships and sailors. * Phieran (incomplete), demigod of suffering, endurance, and perseverance. * Pholtus (incomplete), intermediate god of light, resolution, law and order. * Procan (incomplete), intermediate god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather and navigation. * Pyremius (incomplete), lesser god of fire, poison and murder. * Rallaster (incomplete), lesser god of razors, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture. * Rao (incomplete), greater god of peace, reason and serenity. * Scahrossar (incomplete), lesser goddess of sadism, masochism, pleasure and pain. * Selene (incomplete), demigoddess of outcasts. * Solanil (incomplete), lesser goddess of oases and hospitality. * Sulerain (incomplete), lesser goddess of death and slaughter. * Syreth (incomplete), lesser goddess of guardians and protection. * Telchur (incomplete), lesser god of winter, cold and the north wind. * Tem-Et-Nu (incomplete), intermediate goddess of rivers, wealth, victory and life. * Tharizdun (incomplete), intermediate god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge and insanity. * Tiamat (incomplete), intermediate goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed and cruelty. * Trithereon (incomplete), intermediate god of individuality, liberty, retribution and self-defense. * Typhos (incomplete), lesser god of tyranny. * Umberlee (incomplete), intermediate goddess of anger, wrath, storms and tidal waves. * Urbanus (incomplete), lesser god of cities, growth and improvement. * Valarian (incomplete), demigod of forest, forest creatures, and good-aligned magical creatures. * Valkar (incomplete), lesser god of courage. * Valkur (incomplete), demigod of sailors, ships, favorable winds and naval combat. * Vatun (incomplete), lesser god of northern barbarians, cold, winter and Arctic beasts. * Velsharoon (incomplete), the undead demigod of necromancy, necromancers, evil liches, lichdom and undeath. * The Xammux (incomplete), lesser composite god(s) of analytical thinking, forbidden lore, experimentation and amorality. * Xan Yae (incomplete), lesser goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers. * Yeathan (incomplete), demigod of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death and dark water. * Zagyg (incomplete), demigod of humor, eccentricity, occult lore and unpredictability. * Zarus (incomplete), greater god of humanity, domination and perfection. * Zoser (incomplete), lesser god of wind, tornadoes and dervishes. * Zuoken (incomplete), demigod of physical and mental mastery. Demihuman Deities Demihuman deities refers to the Gods of the core races besides humans. These Gods have been listed according to the race that usually worships them. It is possible however for a member of one race to worship a God associated with another race. However, this should only be done in very special circumstances. Dwarven Deities * Abbathor (incomplete), intermediate god of greed. * Berronar Truesilver (incomplete), intermediate goddess of safety, truth, home and healing. * Clanggedin Silverbeard (incomplete), intermediate god of battle and war. * Dugmaren Brightmantle (incomplete), lesser god of scholarship, discovery and invention. * Dumathoin (incomplete), intermediate god of exploration and mining. * Hanseath (incomplete), lesser god of war, carousing and alcohol. * Laduguer (incomplete), intermediate god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar. * Moradin (incomplete), greater god of all dwarves, as well as creation, smithing, protection, metalcraft and stonework. * Muamman Duathal (incomplete), lesser god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travellers and exiles. * Mya (incomplete), greater goddess of clan, family and wisdom. * Roknar (incomplete), lesser god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth. * Tharmekhûl (incomplete), demigod of the forge, fire and warfare. * Thautam (incomplete), intermediate god of magic and darkness. * Valkauna (incomplete), intermediate goddess of oaths, death and birth. * Vergadain (incomplete), intermediate god of wealth and luck. Elven Deities * Alobal Lorfiril (incomplete), demigod of hedonism, mirth, magic and revelry. * Aerdrie Faenya (incomplete), intermediate goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility. * Corellon Larethian (incomplete), greater god of all elves, as well as magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry. * Deep Sashelas (incomplete), intermediate god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic. * Elebrin Liothiel (incomplete), intermediate god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest. * Erevan Ilesere (incomplete), intermediate god of mischief, change and rogues. * Fenmarel Mestarine (incomplete), lesser deity of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation. * Hanali Celanil (incomplete), intermediate goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists. * Labelas Enoreth (incomplete), intermediate god of time, longevity and history. * Rillifane Rallathil (incomplete), intermediate god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids. * Sehanine Moonbow (incomplete), intermediate goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendence. * Shevarash (incomplete), lesser deity of vengeance, loss, crusades and hatred of the drow. * Solonor Thelandira (incomplete), intermediate god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival. * Vandria Gilmadrith (incomplete), intermediate goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision. Gnome Deities * Baervan Wildwanderer (incomplete), intermediate god of forests, nature and travel. * Baravar Cloakshadow (incomplete), lesser god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids. * Callarduran Smoothhands (incomplete), intermediate god of earth, good, healing and protection. * Flandal Steelskin (incomplete), intermediate god of mining, smithing and fitness. * Gaerdal Ironhand (incomplete), lesser god of protection, vigilance and combat. * Garl Glittergold (incomplete), greater god of all gnomes, as well as protection, humor, trickery, gemcutting and smithing. * Gelf Darkhearth (incomplete), intermediate god of entropy and revenge. * The Glutton (incomplete), lesser god of disaster and greed. * Ril Cleverthrush (incomplete), lesser god of invention, creation and sky. * Segojan Earthcaller (incomplete), intermediate god of earth and nature. * Sheyanna Flaxenstrand (incomplete), intermediate goddess of love, beauty and passion. * Urdlen (incomplete), intermediate god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction. Halfling Deities * Arvoreen (incomplete), intermediate god of protection, vigilance and war. * Brandobaris (incomplete), lesser god of stealth, thieves and adventuring. * Cyrrollalee (incomplete), intermediate goddess of friendship, trust and home. * Dallah Thaun (incomplete), intermediate goddess of secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death. (Dark aspect of Yondalla) * Sheela Peryroyl (incomplete), intermediate goddess of nature, agriculture and weather. * Urogalan (incomplete), demigod of earth, death and protection of the dead. * Yondalla (incomplete), greater goddess of all halflings, as well as family, law and protection. Monster Deities Monster deities refers to the gods of the monstrous races. These Gods are usually used as Deities for Non-Player Characters NPCs although they could be used in conjunction with your character's background or perhaps even worship them in certain situations. It should be noted that most of these beings are not actually gods. The dividing line between a god-like being and a true god in the D&D cosmology really seems to be the ability to grant divine spells to cleric worshipers and other divine casters. Most of the beings listed below are actually just very powerful extra-planar beings, though many have designs on godhood. Dragon deities * Aasterinian (incomplete), demigoddess of play, invention and pleasure. Messenger of Io.7 * Astilabor (incomplete), lesser goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth.7 * Bahamut (incomplete), intermediate god of good (metallic) dragons, wisdom and the wind. (also an additional core power) * Chronepsis (incomplete), lesser god of fate, death and judgement.7 * Faluzure (incomplete), lesser god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion.7 * Garyx (incomplete), lesser god of fire, destruction and renewal.7 * Hlal (incomplete), lesser god of humor, storytelling and inspiration.7 * Io (incomplete), greater god of all dragons, as well as balance and peace.7 * Lendys (incomplete), lesser god of balance and justice.7 * Sardior (incomplete), lesser dragon god of gem dragons, psionics, secrets, and the night. * Tamara (incomplete), lesser goddess of life, light and mercy.7 * Tiamat (incomplete), intermediate goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed and cruelty. (also an additional core power) Drow deities * Eilistraee (incomplete), lesser goddess of good (renegade) drow, song, beauty, dance, swordwork, hunting and moonlight. * Kiaransalee (incomplete), demigoddess of undead and vengeance. * Lolth (incomplete), greater goddess of all drow, as well as spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins. * Vhaeraun (incomplete), lesser god of male drow, thievery and evil activity on the surface. * Zinzerena (incomplete), demigoddess of chaos and assassins. Fey deities * Caoimhin (incomplete), demigod of killmoulis, food, shyness and friendship. * Damh (incomplete), lesser god of korreds, satyrs, atomies, dance, song, and celebrations. * Eachthighern (incomplete), lesser god of unicorns, pegasi, healing, loyalty and protection. * Emmantiensien (incomplete), lesser god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic. * Fionnghuala (incomplete), demigoddess of swanmays, communications and sorority. * Nathair Sgiathach (incomplete), intermediate god of pseudodragons, faerie dragons, sprites, pixies, grigs, mischief and pranks. * Oberon (incomplete), lesser god of nature, wild places and animals. Titania's consort. * Skerrit (incomplete), lesser god of centaurs, community and natural balances. * Squelaiche (incomplete), demigod of leprechauns, trickery and illusions. * Titania (incomplete), greater goddess of all Fey, as well as their realms, friendship and magic. Leader of the Seelie Court and Oberon's consort. * Verenestra (incomplete), lesser goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty. * Queen of Air and Darkness (incomplete), intermediate goddess of evil fey, magic, illusions, darkness and murder. Giant deities * Annam (incomplete), greater god of all giants, as well as magic, knowledge, fertility and Philosophy. * Grolantor (incomplete), intermediate god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat. * Hiatea (incomplete), greater goddess of female giants, nature, agriculture, hunting and children. * Iallanis (incomplete), lesser goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty. * Karontor (incomplete), lesser god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts. * Memnor (incomplete), intermediate god of pride, mental prowess and control. * Skoraeus Stonebones (incomplete), intermediate god of stone giants. * Stronmaus (incomplete), greater god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy. * Surtr (incomplete), intermediate god of fire giants. * Thrym (incomplete), intermediate god of frost giants, cold, ice and magic. Goblin deities * Bargrivyek (incomplete), lesser god of cooperation and territory. * Khurgorbaeyag (incomplete), lesser god of slavery, oppression and morale. * Maglubiyet (incomplete), greater god of all goblins and goblinoids, as well as war and rulership. * Nomog-Geaya (incomplete), god of hobgoblins, war and authority. Lycanthrope deities * Balador (incomplete), lesser god of werebears, protection and fraternity. * Daragor (incomplete), lesser god of werewolves, marauding beasts, bloodlust and pain. * Eshebala (incomplete), lesser goddess of foxwomen (Werefoxes), vanity, charm, greed and cunning. * Ferrix (incomplete), lesser god of weretigers, play, curiosity and hunting. * Squerrik (incomplete), lesser god of wererats, thievery, disguise and concealment. Orc deities * Bahgtru (incomplete), intermediate god of strength and combat. * Gruumsh (incomplete), greater god of all orcs, as well as conquest, strength, survival and territory. (also a core power) * Ilneval (incomplete), intermediate god of warfare. * Luthic (incomplete), lesser goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude. * Shargaas (incomplete), intermediate god of darkness and thieves. * Yurtrus (incomplete), intermediate god of death and disease. Other deities * Aventernus (incomplete), god of aventi. * Baphomet (incomplete), god of minotaurs. (also a nondeity power) * Blibdoolpoolp (incomplete), goddess of kuo-toa. * Cegilune (incomplete), goddess of hags. * Diinkarazan (incomplete), derro god of vengeance. * Diirinka (incomplete), god of derro. * Doresain (incomplete), god of ghouls. (also a human power) * Eadro (incomplete), god of merfolk and locathah. * Gaknulak (incomplete), kobold demigod of protection, stealth, trickery and traps. * Ghaunadaur (incomplete), god of slimes, oozes, molds and renegade drow. * Gorellik (incomplete), god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons. Has lost most of his power to Yeenoghu. * Grankhul (incomplete), bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth. * Great Mother (incomplete), goddess of beholders, magic, fertility and tyranny. * Gzemnid (incomplete), beholder god of gases, fogs, obscurement and deception. * Hruggek (incomplete), god of bugbears. * Ilsensine (incomplete), god of illithids. * Jazirian (incomplete), god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood. * Kaelthiere (incomplete), god of salamanders, azers and efreets. * Kanchelsis (incomplete), god of vampires. * Kikanuti (incomplete), goddess of bhukas, fertility and earth. * Koriel (incomplete), god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil * Kurtulmak (incomplete), intermediate god of kobolds, trapmaking, mining and war. (also an additional core power) * Laogzed (incomplete), god of troglodytes. * Maanzecorian (incomplete), illithid god of knowledge and philosophy. * Mak Thuum Ngatha (incomplete), god of tsochari, psurlons, nilshai, infinite knowledge, destruction of barriers and the spanning of space and time. * Mellifleur (incomplete), god of liches. * Meriadar (incomplete), intermediate god of mongrelfolk, patience, meditation, tolerance, arts and crafts. * Merrshaulk (incomplete), god of yuan-ti. * Moon Goddess (incomplete), goddess of amazons. * The Patient One (incomplete), god of aberrations, secrets, destruction and darkness. * Panzuriel (incomplete), intermediate god of evil aquatic creatures, murder, confusion and subversion. * Parrafaire (incomplete), naga god of guardianship. * Persana (incomplete), god of tritons and architecture. * Primus (incomplete), god of modrons. * Psilofyr (incomplete), god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy. * Quorlinn (incomplete), god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery. * Ramenos (incomplete), god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay. * Ravanna (incomplete), god of rakshasas. * Remnis (incomplete), god of giant eagles, sky and service. * Sekolah (incomplete), god of sahuagin. * Semuanya (incomplete), god of lizardfolk, survival and propagation. * Sess'Innek (incomplete), god of dark nagas, lizard kings, civilization and dominion. (also a nondeity power) * Shekinester (incomplete), goddess of naga. * Sixin (incomplete), god of xill, war, intrigue and deception. * Surminare (incomplete), god of selkies, beauty and peace. * Syranita (incomplete), goddess of aarakocra, protection and watchfulness. * Vaprak (incomplete), god of ogres, trolls, combat and greed. (also a nondeity power) * Wastri (incomplete), god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception. * Whale Mother (incomplete), goddess of darfellan. * Yeenoghu (incomplete), god of gnolls. Topic NeverWinter Nights 1 allows the player to freely enter his Deity into his character data but this isn't used unless a DM or builder adds scripts to use that information. NWN2 suggests some deities the player can choose from and the selection made does effect gameplay but this again is expanded upon by the use of scripting and Roleplaying. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Example Link * Another link Category:Gods